BCB2021: Space Station R0S3
by SuperBestWriterInTheBCBFandom
Summary: In the nearby future, Molly has risen the ranks and become one of the most knowledgeable and skilled astronauts in the world. Now trouble arises aboard her lifelong project, Space Station R0S3, and things will never be the same. Young hearts fall in love, the game is forever changed! For the love of god I am neither an astronaut expert, space master, or writer.


It is the year 2021, and feline/canine kind has finally launched construction of the world's first international orbital satellite colony, named R0S3. Leading the field of astrophysics, Molly played a large role in the design and construction of the facility, holding an administrative role at the young age of 24. 

* * *

Molly sighed as she felt herself floating out of her bed. The artificial gravity must have failed again for the second time in seven days. Her space station wasn't perfect, not yet, but they were making progress in the development. She propelled herself towards her closet, and grabbed the first jumpsuit she could get her hands on. As she zipped herself up, she contemplated throwing on some underwear, but figured she would be coming back to bed soon anyway.

Molly turned on her radio and spoke, "Gravity is down in Sector Abbey, send someone from engineering to assist me." She received an affirmative from the other end and started pulling herself along the emergency railings installed on every wall. Molly enjoyed repairing and working on her technological baby, even if it did wake her up in the middle of assigned resting hours.

The door to the maintenance room slid open with a hiss that Molly had become familiar with. The room was filled with screens, machines, and all things from the sci-fi scenes. Molly couldn't help but notice her engineer had yet to arrive, so she began working to fix the gravity herself. Opening up a panel she investigated the wiring to check if anything was wrong, and as she reattached the metal covering, the door behind her hissed. "Somebody call for an engineer?" Justin said, as he floated in, space toolbox in hand. Molly looked over her shoulder to see the gray dog she had come to know. He hadn't changed much since their childhood, aside from growing taller and replacing his goggles with some more appropriate ones for he job.

"Justin I'm surprised they managed to get you out of bed to come down here," Molly stated, throwing a teasing smile his way. Justin chuckled nervously and replied, "I wasn't really sleeping anyway. I was watching a video when suddenly the popcorn kernels started floating out of my bowl." Molly rolled her eyes. "Then what took you so long to get down here?" Justin brushed off the question and asked for her report on what she found. After Molly told him she found no wiring issues he floated over to the computer screen on one of the machines. As Justin tapped away at the console, the machine behind Molly started humming to life. "Gravity should be back on within the hour. We will just need to wait it out to make sure nothing goes wrong in the reboot process," Justin stated, pushing away from the computer and slowly floating across the room, trying his hardest to look cool, until reaching the railing next to Molly.

The minutes dragged on as the two sat there silently staring at the computer. Molly broke the silence. "Justin why were you awake during rest hours? Everyone needs to get their sleep in so that they can work at maximum efficiency during their work shifts," she stated, curious as to what he had to say. Justin tried to avoid the question, but Molly kept pressing the matter. "Come to think of it I don't remember ever authorizing any requisition forms for popcorn on this station," she continued, "Where did you get popcorn from Justin?"

Justin fidgeted and finally admitted, "I brought some after my last shore leave back on Earth. I didn't have any work assigned tomorrow so I figured I would make the most of my break time." Molly raised one eyebrow. "So… making the most of your break is eating popcorn?" Justin was uncomfortable with the sudden third degree burns, but he knew Molly would keep pressing him for information until he came clean. She didn't get a commanding position for nothing. He finally conceived, "Okay it wasn't just popcorn. It was Hip Pop Hooray. You know the popcorn that started in Roseville and became a international snack sensation?" Molly blushed. She was well aware of Hip Pop Hooray and it's aphrodisiac side effects. "Oh, I see. So the video you were watching when the gravity went out was… Was this also why you took so long to get here?" She asked, avoiding making eye contact. Justin coughed and shifted his legs. Molly looked down at his legs and noticed a peculiar bulge on the inside of his thigh pressing against his pants.

The two of them once again went into silence and stared straight ahead at the computer. The progress of the restart was slow indeed. Molly was trying to think of what to say to Justin. She wasn't upset at him, there aren't exactly any regulations on the matter in terms of their off time, though the secret smuggling of aphrodisiac popcorn was certainly an issue. "Justin, I'll let it slide this time, but in the future refrain from bringing undocumented food onto the station," Molly said, rendering her judgment. Justin smiled and said, "Thanks Molly." She gave him a pat on the back, but couldn't help looking down at his pants again.

"Exactly how long is that going to last?" She questioned, "It's already starting to affect your work." Justin shrugged. "I have no clue. It could last all night." Molly fidgeted with the zipper on her work suit. "Well Justin, as your superior I can't have you working at less than one-hundred percent. You're one of our star engineers," she said quietly. Molly pulled down the zipper on her jumpsuit and revealed the top of her cleavage, to get Justin's attention, then pulled it down further until it reached her belly button. "I order you to let me help relieve you of your problem." She slid her shoulders out of the jumpsuit and revealed the entirety of her upper body. The cat gods had truly blessed Molly upon her birth. She was one of the most gifted minds of her generation, and had a body that would look home on Catphrodite. As Justin got his first good look at her since he entered the room, his gaze wandered. They were drawn to her large emerald eyes, her beautiful lips, and the hair she generally kept in a bob, now disheveled and floating around her head. His eyes slipped downwards, following her smooth shoulders to her toned arms, over to her celestial spheres suspended in the lack of gravity, and along the curvature of her torso. Justin stammered and babbled, until he finally blurted out, "Y-You're messing with me!" Molly launched over to the door and activated the lock, then pulled the rest of her outfit off and kicked it, sending it floating across the room. Justin stared in awe at her wide hips, previously hidden well by the clothing, and the cute mound placed her long beautiful legs. She was out of this world. As she pushed off of the wall to return to him, he caught sight of her fit and protruding butt, it was a full moon. Molly put the ass in astronaut, even if it was always hidden beneath a uniform. Justin said silent thanks to the physical trainers back on the planet for including squats and lunges in the workouts.

Molly landed on Justin, grabbing onto his shoulders as she pressed against him. "What are you waiting for engineer? I gave you an order," she whispered into his ear as she fiddled with his zipper. Justin immediately reached up to his neck and began undressing. Molly flopped onto the rail next to him and watched as he struggled to take off his suit. She held in her laughter as he held onto the rail with one hand and tried to yank his leg out with the other. Finally, the suit flew off and Molly was presented with Justin's erection. "We have lift off," Molly said with a proud smile as she ran a finger along his length. Justin gulped and pulled back onto the rail, his face floating next to hers. "How do you want us to start?" he asked as she explored his body with her eyes, all while smiling and biting her lip. "Well I let you get off easy before, but I think you still owe me," she said, placing a hand on his shoulder and giving him a gentle push downwards. Justin took the hint.

Justin grabbed hold of Molly's waist and pulled himself down and in front of her. He found himself face to face with her slit, and looked up at her face. She put a hand under his chin and drew him closer, until finally his face made first contact with her flesh. Immediately he began kissing her, reaching his arms up behind her legs to form an anchor with the railing. Molly began giggling nervously as Justin probed her with his thick tongue. As he slid up off of her slit with every lick, little beads of saliva broke away from him and floated upwards. Soon Molly's giggling died out and was replaced by moaning and soft pants, the slurping and breathing beginning to match volume with the whirring of machinery. Against her strong desire to let Justin continue, she finally pulled his face away, dragging his tongue out of her Delta V. He looked at her confused, and she stuttered, "T-that's enough. It's time."

Justin pulled himself up Molly's body; she wrapped one of her legs around his waist and rubbed herself against him eagerly. He grabbed her free leg and lifted it up to join the other, before slowly pushing against her entrance. Touch down. Molly grabbed the back of his head and began kissing him, and he could feel her body trembling, ready to combust. Justin turned his thrusters on and propelled in and out of her; the two of them trying their best to not bounce against the wall with every push and pull. He moaned into her neck as she pulled his head closer, desperately gripping to him as she experienced the cosmic orgasms built up over the years. "Molly I'm approaching O-stage!" He said as he pulled his face back. "Engineer I order you to pull out," she said between breaths. Justin popped out of her, sending more juices floating across the room. Molly unhooked her legs from Justin's back and slid down until her chest was even with his member. She grabbed hold and shoved it between her breasts. Justin's eyes widened. He had never received a breast job before, and he never imagined he would be receiving it from Molly. "I order you to finish here," she said, dragging her chest along his missile. Justin couldn't hold out any longer, and finally Molly could feel him twitching during her turbopump. She opened her mouth as Justin thrust forward, sending globules of sperm launching her way like a meteor shower. She moved her head to catch each projectile, swallowing it upon entry. Justin's legs shook as his balls experienced sexual decompression, and Molly slipped a hand onto his rear to keep him close to her as she rose back up to his level. The two held onto each other in silence, the only sounds now being their soft breathing and the ambient noise.

"So Justin, did I relieve you of your problem?" Molly asked, hugging him tightly. Justin laughed nervously and said, "I don't think so." Molly pulled back and looked down to see him still erect. "Like I said I don't know how long this will last. You might have bit off more than you can chew," he continued. Molly felt his erection brush between her legs and shuddered as he squeezed her ass. "I guess my job isn't done… Why don't we continue our studying of the Big Bang Theory…" she said, closing her legs around his rocket and shifting back and forth, preparing for reentry. 

* * *

Three hours later, Molly and Justin lay on the floor of the room. The gravity had taken longer than expected to return due to some complications with breasts pressing all the keys on the keyboard. However, even after all of the suspended semen and juices fell to the floor with the return of gravity, the two continued to dock with one each other's private parts in as many positions as possible. Molly stared up at the ceiling as the latest of Justin's payload emptied from her chamber onto the floor. She was exhausted. Her arms were limp, there was semen all over her back and breasts, her thighs were soaked with her own sexual coolant, and her legs shook softly even though she was not applying any pressure or weight on them. Justin groaned, reaching out to grab hold of Molly's hand. "Oh god I'm finally spent." Molly intertwined her fingers with his and said, "Never bring that popcorn on board again. I expect you to clean this all up tomorrow morning, even if you're not the janitor." Justin agreed to her terms. Molly closed her eyes and wished the gravity were shut off so that she could float back to her room. She had no idea how she was going to walk that far after Justin had pounded her black hole.


End file.
